Tout en retenue
by Di-Bee
Summary: Vision humoristique  on essaye  d'Ashley sur la relation, en développement, de ses parents. Humour Romance


Titre : Tout en retenue

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Vision humoristique (on essaye) d'Ashley sur la relation, en développement, de ses parents. Humour Romance

Disclaimer : Pas à mois pas de sous

Rating : K+

Spoiler : après the five, avant haunted^^En fait, avant la saison 2, mais je suis dans le déni.

Note : Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça vient, mais je préfère pas le savoir. C'est venu, j'ai vu, et j'ai vaincu la muse qui se moquait de moi=) Et voilà^^

Si elle avait eu à décrire les relations de ces deux là, c'est les mots qu'elle aurait employés. Fort heureusement, personne n'aurait daigné lui poser une telle question.

Mais c'était sans doute leur 'époque d'origine' qui voulait ça. Ce qui semblait agaçant au vingt-et-unième siècle était, sans doute la technique de drague la plus efficace à leur époque. Un peu dépassé, tout de même. Mais ça semblait avoir ses résultats. Elle en était la preuve. Sic.

Elle continua de les observer du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle faisait semblant de lire un bouquin, ennuyeux à souhait, portant sur les loups garous. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, elle le savait de sa mère. Le fait que celle-ci ne remarquât rien était aussi assez indicateur qu'elle-même ne prêtait pas grand attention à l'ouvrage posé devant elle. Ses deux aînés.. flirtaient, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Faire la cour faisait vraiment trop d'époque. Même Nikola en aurait rit, mais à vrai dire il riait jaune dès que ça se rapportait à ces deux-là. Elle aussi, pour être franche. Contrairement à bien des enfants de parents 'séparés' elle n'avait jamais cherché à les réunifier. Manque de bol, pénurie de réceptacle à un probable besoin de rapprochement, ils s'en étaient occupés tous seuls. Ensemble?

Il était souvent dur de déterminer lequel des deux recherchait l'attention de l'autre, toujours était-il que c'était flagrant : ils se tournaient autour. Et tout le monde au sanctuaire semblait en avoir parfaitement conscience, sauf eux. Sans cela, ça aurait été bien plus facile. Mais sa mère était-elle prête à revivre le 'désastre' qui avait marqué, et changé à jamais sa vie plus d'un siècle plus tôt, lui était-il prêt à risquer de ruiner leur vie à tous ?

Ce n'était pas le genre de questions que l'on posait, même, ou plutôt surtout pas, au Sanctuaire. Comme si la relation entre la maitresse des lieux et, l'ancien, tueur en série était taboue. Tue. Leurs piques n'en résonnaient que plus fort, mais Ashley n'avait aucun doute quand à une chose, si à un quelconque moment, l'un des deux se décidait à faire un plus grand pas vers l'autre, ils souffleraient tous de soulagement. C'était la seule situation ou ils pouvaient vraiment se le permettre, en fait, parce, qu'autrement, Helen se serait sans doute retournée avec ce regard bien à elle. Mais là, … sans doute pas. Elle serait bien assez occupée ailleurs.

A vrai dire, les paris allaient bon train. Même les plus innocents d'apparence, comme Big Foot, s'étaient lancés dans l'aventure. Le fait qu'il ait connût Magnus depuis si longtemps avait aussi fort à faire dans sa décision. Le fait qu'il semblait persuadé qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour une période courte (dont il n'avait pas précisé la durée) portait chacun à faire pencher son choix du côté 'positif' de la balance.

Leur plus grand inquiétude? Si Magnus, l'insomniaque en série, n'était plus là en pleine nuit pour éteindre le feu, ne risquaient-ils pas un incendie ? Là s'arrêtaient beaucoup de pensées, du fait des images qu'une telle chose entrainait. Mais restait à savoir, quand allaient-ils avoir une 'réponse' claire. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un siècle, et avaient l'éternité devant eux. Ca pouvait être long.

Ashley soupira et se replongea dans le livre, notant diverses inepties. Ce fut trois soupirs de soulagement qui la firent se retourner vers la table un peu plus loin, où les lèvres de ses parents.. s'effleuraient. Euh, en fait, oui, elle allait partir. Elle se dirigea, abandonnant son livre, vers la source des soupirs : Henry, Will et BigFoot, avant de remarquer Tesla, boudant dans un coin. A choisir, elle préférait de loin un père tueur en série qu'un beau-père vampire avide de conquérir le monde de toute façon.


End file.
